


The Dreams We Share, The Lives We Lead

by BBH_HRJ



Series: The Stars in Your Eyes [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Growing Up, Insecurities, M/M, possible open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBH_HRJ/pseuds/BBH_HRJ
Summary: Growing up, everyone does it. They say to reach your dreams you have to reach for the stars, but what if I only had to reach out to you to get to the stars?





	The Dreams We Share, The Lives We Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Nadir by TENDER
> 
> Honestly don't know where this came from or if it makes any sense but enjoy :)
> 
> not beta-ed

Meeting at a party in the bathroom wasn’t the most ideal way to meet, but crazier things happen at parties.

Hiding in a bathtub wasn’t either, but that wasn’t on the top of his list of worries at the moment. Jaemin had run to the bathroom in the hallway that no one seemed to want to visit, and he especially wasn't expecting to hear a little yelp coming from the tub. Surprised that he wasn’t alone, he pulled back the baby blue shower curtain finding a cute boy crouching still trying to find some way to hide himself from the intruder. Jaemin chuckles a little and crouches down to meet the boy’s eye level. The boy finally looks up after a few seconds and notices the intruder got even closer than before. Instead of continuing his futile attempts from earlier he slowly lifts his head from his arms just enough to look at the stranger.

“What’s your name?” the intruder asks.

After a few more seconds of contemplation, the boy finally mutters his name, mouth muffled from his arms covering it.

“Renjun.”

Jaemin’s smile widens and he leans in a little closer than before. Only a little bit, though, as he was afraid that Renjun would curl back into himself otherwise. Renjun seemed not to notice too caught up in looking in his eyes.

“My name’s Jaemin,” Jaemin says a few moments later after realizing he never introduced himself.

Renjun lifts his head fully showing a small smile on his face. “It’s nice to meet you Jaemin, I hope I didn’t disturb you enough, but can you please use another bathroom? This one’s kinda occupied.” Jaemin only laughs at that.

“I wasn’t coming in here to go,” He sits down regularly now, his legs hurting him, “I came in here to do the same as you. I came here to hide. I’m not calling you a coward, but I certainly am.” Renjun frowns.

“Can I know why if that’s not too much to ask?”

“I don’t see why not, it’s no secret anyway…” After a pause, Jaemin lets out a deep sigh and leans his head back. Renjun watches every movement intently, anticipating what he’s going to say. Sufficiently collecting himself enough, Jaemin finally continues, “I don’t know what I seem like to you but I’m not the type of guy people stereotype me as. I’m just like any struggling college student if a stereotype about me were to be true. To other people, I apparently look like the type to socialize with everyone, get all the hookups, go to parties, which is kinda ironic right now, but that’s not the point here. I’m tired of the idea of who I’m supposed to be. I’m tired of how if I don’t meet the standards of how the people perceive me as I’m suddenly a fake and that’s not even who I am. I’m just tired. I am tired.” Jaemin finishes with another long, deep sigh, opening his eyes had not realized he ever closed them and turns to meet Renjun’s gaze.

Renjun’s looking at him intently and with a look of what Jaemin guesses as understanding. He doesn’t say anything and abruptly stands to his feet. Jaemin sits there in confusion watching every move Renjun makes. Renjun steps out of the tub and turns towards Jaemin. Without a word, he puts his hand out for Jaemin to grab. Hesitating Jaemin takes it and is pulled to his feet. Renjun doesn’t let go of his hand as he’s dragging him out of the bathroom. Renjun ignores the sounds of hoots and hollers coming from the partygoers and the assumptions of what they were doing in the bathroom. All Jaemin can hear is the sound of his heartbeat and breathing, zoning everything else out. Renjun takes him outside to the front porch, sitting on the bench adjacent to the wall. He pulls Jaemin down with him and sighs heavily once Jaemin gives in, finally letting his hand go. There’s a moment of silence between them and all that could be heard was the loud music thumping through the walls. They sat there watching drunk couples stumble out of the house mauling each other, obviously not waiting until they got home.

After what seemed like forever Renjun finally spoke, “Wanna take a drive?” Renjun tilts his head while looking in Jaemin’s direction, showing no emotion on his face. They just look at each other for a moment until Jaemin finally realizes that he has to answer.

“Where would we go?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” And with that Renjun springs to his feet and holds out his hand for Jaemin to grab just like how he had done earlier.

Jaemin takes it without any hesitation this time and follows Renjun without a word. He leads him to a baby blue Eldorado Biarritz Cadillac and shoves the hood down. He opens the passenger side door for Jaemin and jumps into the driver’s seat. When Renjun starts the car music quietly spills out of the speakers, enhancing the ambiance of the moment. Renjun pulls out of his spot and begins driving away from the house, the music emanating from it becoming quieter and quieter as they go along. They drive in comfortable silence.

As time passes Renjun strays further and further from city limits, and soon they’re at a clearing way above city altitude. Renjun finds a place to park and grabs a blanket from the backseat. Jaemin follows him towards the top of the cliff and watches as Renjun spreads the blanket on the ground. Once the former sits down the latter quickly does the same. After a moment Renjun throws his entire body back spreading his body on the blanket. Both look up at the stars and admire their beauty.

“You know I absolutely love astronomy and space. I had always wanted to work for NASA when I grew up.” Jaemin turns to him but says nothing opting to let him continue. “I always drive up here when my parents say it’s a useless dream and that I should become a doctor instead.” Renjun chuckles, sadness lacing his tone. “I think it’s a little too late for that career choice.” Jaemin places his hand on Renjun’s and pats it softly in comfort. He then begins to watch Renjun and every move he makes, almost in awe.

He begins to notice the little things about him. Like how cute his little nose is, or how his eyes reflect the stars even when he’s not looking at them head-on. Jaemin just stares and stares not noticing that Renjun is looking right back at him. Then Renjun does it, he smiles and Jaemin sees the dimple on his left cheek causing Jaemin to smile back. Renjun turns back to look at the stars while Jaemin continues to look at Renjun. He’s so calm and relaxed that he doesn’t even realize he’s falling asleep.

 

Jaemin wakes up the next morning with the light of his window glaring in his face. He tries to pull the comforter over him until he realizes where he's at. He jumps out of his bed looking around only to confirm that it indeed is his room. Having no recollection of how he got there, he tries to remember the events that followed the cliff, yet nothing comes up. The events from the whole night come back to him like waves yet he still has no idea how he ended up in his own bed, back in his apartment.

 

“Was it all a just a dream?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those who are patiently waiting and supporting me. You're the true motivators <3
> 
> Share your thoughts! What'd you notice?


End file.
